Big Time Chips
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: During a much-needed date night, a simple gesture of affection turns into something more for Kendall and Carlos... PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this! I came up with this fic a few days ago when I was in my pantry looking for something for supper, and I came up with this story idea that has nothing whatsoever to do with food! LMAO! XD I guess that's one of the many perks of being a writer! Anyhoo, I hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Chips **

Kendall walked out of his bedroom with a smile on his face and a certain spring in his step. He was about to share a much-needed evening alone with his boyfriend, Carlos. For the past week, Gustavo had been making them endure hours and hours of endless dance rehearsals and harmonies, keeping them in the studio until late in the evening. Kendall and Carlos were always exhausted when they came home, and they hadn't been able to spend any quality time together in what seemed like forever.

Tonight, they had the whole apartment to themselves. James and Logan had gone to see a movie, and Mrs. Knight had taken Katie with her to the grocerie store. Kendall and Carlos weren't worried about being interrupted during their date; James would probably talk Logan into staying at the theater to see a second movie, and Mrs. Knight always took forever at the grocery store while she compared prices and brands of everything on her list.

Kendall's smile widened as he entered the main part of the apartment. He saw Carlos standing over in the kitchen, scurrying about while he fixed up their snacks. They planned to watch a couple movies, which demanded the need for snacks. The short raven-haired boy looked so adorable and so excited for their date night. Kendall walked over into the kitchen, and stepped up behind Carlos as the shorter boy opened a bag of BBQ-flavored chips and poured some of them into a plastic bowl. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, Kendall rested his chin on his shoulder. Carlos instantly paused what he was doing, and turned his head to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"I can't wait to spend an evening alone with you." the blonde boy whispered.

"Same here. It's been way too long since we've gotten to do this." Carlos agreed, "You wanna go pick out a couple movies?"

Kendall smiled and nodded before placing a quick kiss to the hockey helmet resting on his boyfriend's head, and walking over into the living area. He browsed through their vast collection of DVDs for several minutes before picking out two: Eight-Legged Freak and I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. He placed the second movie into the DVD player just as Carlos walked over, arms laden with a large bowl of popcorn and two bowls of chips. He set the bowls down on the coffee table, then turned the lights down, and the two boys sat down next to each other on the couch. Carlos snuggled close into his boyfriend's side, and Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders as the movie began to play on the TV screen.

The two of them sat on the couch and enjoyed their movie, snacking occasionally on the popcorn and chips. The BBQ-flavored chips were the first to get gone because they both liked those the best. Kendall reached for the last BBQ chip left in the bowl, but paused when he thought about how much Carlos loved them. Changing his mind, he picked up the chip and handed it to Carlos.

"You can have the last one." he smiled.

"Thanks." the helmet-wearing boy said, eagerly taking the chip and popping it in his mouth.

As soon as he swallowed the chip, he leaned in to give Kendall a kiss of appreciation. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow in interest; this kiss was different than their usual ones. This one tasted like yummy BBQ chips! Kendall placed a hand gently against Carlos' cheek to keep him from pulling away just yet, and he kissed him passionately.

At first, the kiss was slow and sweet, but when Kendall started teasing his tongue across his boyfriend's lips, the kiss grew more intense. Carlos didn't know how simply letting him have the last chip could have turned Kendall on like this, but he was more than happy to go with it and see what Kendall had in mind. A soft moan escaped the smaller boy's lips as Kendall teased his tongue into his mouth and began exploring all his sensitive spots. Both boys were greatly enjoying their BBQ-flavored kiss, but it didn't take long for them to feel the need for air.

They were both gasping softly when they pulled back from the kiss. Kendall was totally turned on by the lusty yet innocent look in his boyfriend's eyes. Not breaking eye-contact with the smaller boy, Kendall reached for the remote and turned the movie off, leaving them in silence. He then pulled Carlos in for another tongue-involved kiss. The raven-haired boy moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, and reached up to tangle his fingers through his blonde locks. As their kissing grew more heated, Kendall brought a hand up to gently remove Carlos' bulky helmet. Once that was out of the way, there was nothing standing between him and ravishing his boyfriend.

Whilst he distracted Carlos with kisses, he shifted in his seat and moved over so he was straddling the smaller boy's lap. Carlos gasped at the sudden change in position.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he breathed.

"Just go with it." Kendall whispered in a low, sexy voice.

He placed one more kiss to Carlos' lips before moving down to his neck. He knew that this was one of the boy's weak spots, and he just loved to ravish the delicious caramel skin with kisses and teasing bites. The erotic moans and sighs emanating from the smaller boy were totally turning him on. Nothing turned him on more than to hear Carlos moaning beneath him.

After he had succeeded in leaving his mark on the once flawless skin, he paused for a moment to admire his handiwork. He gave a soothing lick to the bruised skin before pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Oh, he looked so sexy, sitting there all hot and flustered! Kendall leaned in and placed one more kiss to his boyfriend's lips, then teased his hands down to the hem of his t-shirt. Carlos gasped softly when Kendall teased his fingers up under his t-shirt, wasting no time in pushing it up high enough to reveal his perfect torso. The blonde boy's cock twitched in his jeans as he took in the absolutely delicious sight before him. An almost involuntary moan slipped past his lips when Carlos started gently rubbing him through his jeans. This brought a smile to the Latino boy's face. His own cock twitched in interest when Kendall roughly yanked his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. The blonde boy smiled and ran his hands across the newly exposed skin.

"Mmm, you're so sexy." he moaned softly, his smile widening when Carlos blushed adorably.

Deciding not to mess around anymore, Kendall got right down to business. Starting at his lips, he kissed his way all the way down Carlos' body, taking time to trace each line of the boy's slightly-pronounced abs, and smiling when the muscles tensed with each flick of his tongue. By the time he reached the top of Carlos' jeans, Kendall's cock was completely hard and begging to be released from its confines. But, Kendall always made it a point to tend to his boyfriend's needs before his own.

The blonde boy traced his tongue along the sensitive skin of Carlos' lower abdomen before using his expert fingers to undo the boy's jeans. Carlos quickly lifted his hips off the couch so the offending garment could be removed and tossed in the same direction as his t-shirt. Instead of removing Carlos' underwear with his jeans as he usually did, Kendall left the close-fitting boxer briefs in place for the time being because he had something in mind…

The instant his jeans were off, Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and pressed it against his crotch, moaning softly at the contact.

"You feel that? Mmm, you make me so hard, Kendall." he moaned sensually.

Kendall smiled at this, and rubbed the bulge in the boy's underwear, smirking when he gasped and arched his back slightly. Leaning forward, the blonde boy placed a light kiss to the small wet stain formed by Carlos' precum. He then began kissing and mouthing at his prominent bulge, delighting in the erotic moans and sighs spilling from his lover's lips. Feeling Kendall's hot breath permeating the thin fabric of his underwear was driving Carlos insane.

"K-Kendall, please!" he gasped as he dug his fingers into the orange fabric of the couch.

"Please? Please what, baby?" Kendall asked with a sexy smile.

Carlos tried to answer, but his voice turned into a choked gasp when Kendall cupped his balls through his underwear.

"You want me to suck your dick, don't you? Mmm, you want me to lick it?" the blonde boy moaned, turning Carlos on even more.

"Just do it." the smaller boy gasped.

Deciding that his boyfriend had endured enough delicious torture, Kendall finally peeled the boy's underwear off him and tossed it carelessly aside. Carlos felt some slight relief now that his cock was finally free from its confines. The slightly cooler air of the room ghosted across his overheated skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

Kendall reached out and gave the hard column of flesh a few light strokes before leaning in and licking a slow line up the underside. He smirked when Carlos let out a delicious moan. He held Carlos' cock at the base as he reached the head, and swirled his tongue around it. He lapped at the copious amounts of precum oozing from the slit, moaning as the taste of his boyfriend burst across his taste buds.

"Mmm, you taste good, baby." Kendall whispered.

After swirling his tongue a few more times around the head of Carlos' cock, he pushed it into his mouth and began to suck lightly on it. The smaller boy gasped, and his hips jerked up almost involuntarily. Kendall moaned at his boyfriend's eagerness as he took more of the delicious caramel flesh into his mouth. Carlos couldn't help but reach down and tangle his fingers through Kendall's hair. The blonde boy moaned again as Carlos lightly tugged his hair, signaling that he was doing a good job.

"Ngh, Kendall! Oh, that's perfect!" Carlos gasped as Kendall started bobbing his head.

Kendall's talented mouth never ceased to amaze Carlos. He could take Carlos' seven-inch cock all the way down, and he could do things with his tongue that no professional porn star could do. He could have Carlos practically screaming in ecstasy within a few minutes. Speaking of which…..

"W-wait! Stop!" the raven-haired boy gasped when he felt a familiar tingling sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

Kendall's lips made an erotic pop as he pulled back, and Carlos almost came right there when he saw him. The blonde boy's hair was messed up a little from his tangling fingers, and his lips were reddened from sucking his cock. He looked absolutely amazing!

"What's wrong, _Carlitos_?" Kendall asked, his voice slightly hoarse from having Carlos' cock down his throat.

"I don't wanna come yet…..not before I've felt your big cock inside me." the smaller boy answered.

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips, and he quickly stood.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Carlos commented.

"Well, why don't you do something about that?" Kendall said in a low, seductive voice.

Carlos eagerly stood as well, and he wasted no time in yanking Kendall's graphic t-shirt up over his head. The second the garment was removed, Kendall pulled the shorter boy in for a sloppy, passionate kiss. An instant moan slid past Carlos' lips, and Kendall drank it in before emitting a sexy moan of his own. Every nerve in Carlos' body was tingling with pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss gasping softly.

"Let's get these off." he muttered as he set to work at undoing Kendall's black skinny-jeans.

Once they were open, he quickly dropped to his knees and yanked them down along with his underwear. Kendall moaned softly as his aching cock was finally freed from the confines of his jeans. He looked down and saw Carlos smiling sexily up at him. The Latino boy wrapped his hand loosely around the base of Kendall's thick cock, and stuck out his tongue. A long, deep moan emanated from Kendall's throat as Carlos licked a tantalizingly-slow line up the underside of his cock. That was as far as they got in that area because directly after he did this, Carlos stood back up and pulled Kendall's hips against his own.

"I want you inside me." the smaller boy whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Kendall growled low in his throat, and whipped Carlos around by his shoulders so he had his back to him.

"Then get on the couch." he moaned, giving Carlos a sensual little slap on the ass.

Carlos jumped slightly at the sudden (but not unwanted) contact. He eagerly crawled onto the couch and laid back against its comfy cushions.

"On your stomach." Kendall corrected.

Smiling, Carlos quickly turned over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. Kendall was on top of him in a second, kissing along his shoulders and the nape of his neck. He then started leaving a trail of light kisses down Carlos' spine. The smaller boy could tell where this was quickly leading, so he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm down so he didn't get too excited and come before he was ready.

A soft cry escaped Carlos' lips when Kendall reached his destination. The blonde boy smiled to himself as he teased and swirled his tongue around Carlos' tight hole, gently kneading his perfectly-rounded hips as he did. He licked and teased until Carlos relaxed a little, then leaned up and brought his hand around to Carlos' lips.

"Get 'em nice and wet." he whispered.

Carlos gladly took two of his boyfriend's fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. Kendall moaned as he watched him, reminded of how incredibly hot (even hotter than usual) Carlos looked whenever he sucked his dick. Once the two digits were sufficiently coated, Kendall pulled them out of Carlos' mouth, and brought them down to his waiting hole. The smaller boy gasped softly when Kendall inserted one of his wet fingers. They had done this numerous times before, so he relaxed quickly and there was little resistance as Kendall eased the second finger in.

"Mmm, you're so warm inside." the blonde boy moaned as he fingered his boyfriend, exploring his every velvety contour.

"P-put another finger in me." Carlos breathed, pushing back against the gently-probing fingers.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at this, and he smiled at his boyfriend's request. He carefully pushed a third finger inside him, his cock twitching at the sensuous moan that slid past Carlos' lips. He couldn't wait for his cock to receive that same kind of attention. He continued to tease and stretch Carlos for a little longer before he was sure he was relaxed enough.

"I'm gonna put my cock in you now." he whispered as he carefully pulled his fingers out.

He wasted no time in spitting in his palm and using the moisture to make his cock nice and slick. Once that was done, he held his cock at the base, and guided it into position. He pushed in nice and slow, just as he always did, so Carlos had time to adjust. The smaller boy gasped softly as he felt himself being stretched by Kendall's thickness. Once he got over the dull pain of being penetrated, he felt nothing but pleasure. Every nerve in Kendall's body was screaming or him to just start pounding his boyfriend's ass, but he stayed still whilst he relaxed, which didn't take long.

"M-move!" Carlos gasped, pushing back against him.

Kendall smiled and placed a kiss between the raven-haired boy's shoulder blades before leaning up to support himself on his hands on either side of Carlos' body. Carlos eagerly spread his legs a little wider to make sure Kendall had enough room. His heart pounded with excitement as he felt Kendall slowly start to pull almost all the way out, pausing for a second to build up the anticipation.

Both of them moaned loudly as Kendall plunged back in. The blonde boy quickly regained his composure, and repeated the motion. Carlos curled his toes and arched his back as pleasure pulsed through him. His body heated up, and a slight sweat broke out across his skin. Kendall was turned on considerably when he saw the sweat glistening across his boyfriend's back.

"Ngh, your ass feels so good, baby!" the blonde boy moaned as he leaned down to within a hair's breadth of Carlos' ear.

The smaller boy moaned and pushed back against Kendall's cock, bringing his thickness deeper inside his body.

"H-harder!" he gasped, gripping the orange couch cushion beneath him.

Kendall was more than glad to respond to his boyfriend's request; anything to make him cry out and moan in pleasure. Placing one hand on Carlos' hip to hold him still, he sped up his thrusts so he was practically pounding into him. There would surely be a hand-shaped bruise on Carlos' hip the next morning, but neither of them cared; they just needed each other so bad!

When Kendall felt his orgasm nearing, he began exploring with his thrusts, searching for that one spot that would send Carlos over the edge. He knew he had found it when the smaller boy let out a delicious cry of ecstasy.

"K-Kendall! I'm c-close!" Carlos gasped as he writhed in pleasure under his boyfriend.

"Just let go, baby. Come for me!" the blonde boy groaned as he continued his harsh assault on Carlos' sweet spot.

It took only a few more thrusts at this new angle to send both boys over the edge. Carlos was the first to come, the friction of his cock rubbing against the couch heightening his pleasure considerably. The small Latino boy cried out and gripped the couch cushion beneath him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. The feeling of Carlos' muscles clenching sporadically around him sent Kendall over the edge a few seconds later, and he groaned loudly as he emptied his huge load of cum deep inside his lover's body. Carlos moaned weakly in pleasure when he felt Kendall's hot cum flooding his insides.

As the intense sensations reached their peak, it left the two boys weak and breathless. Kendall's arms gave out from under him, and he collapsed on top of the smaller boy, resting his head against his shoulder. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Both of them just loved the tired, sexually satisfied feeling that lingered over them after they came together.

When Kendall could breathe normally again, he leaned up and pulled his softening cock out of Carlos as carefully as he could. The two of them slowly shifted around until they were in sitting positions next to each other on the couch. Carlos rested his head against Kendall's shoulder, and the blonde boy placed a light kiss to the top of his head.

"You're so amazing." Carlos breathed after a couple minutes of silence.

"Not as amazing as you." Kendall whispered back, wrapping a tired arm around Carlos' shoulders.

Carlos tilted his head up to look at Kendall, and they shared a brief but loving kiss.

"Can we lay here and cuddle for a little while?" the smaller boy asked, making Kendall smile at his adorableness.

"Sure. Just a sec." Kendall said as he got up off the couch.

He stepped over to the orange footstool at the end of the couch, and picked up a large blanket. Carlos smiled as he got a perfect view of his lover's ass when he bent over to pick up the blanket.

"Lay down, my little cuddle-bunny." Kendall said as he stepped back over to the couch.

Carlos did as he was told, and Kendall unfolded the blanket, draping it over him. He then crawled onto the couch and laid down behind Carlos, bringing the blanket over him as well. Carlos instantly snuggled into his boyfriend's side, and rested his head against his shoulder. Kendall enveloped Carlos' smaller form in his arms, placing a light kiss to his forehead. It was times like this when he felt the closest to his boyfriend: when they were cuddling right after making love. They just felt this deep connection, like they were meant to be together. It was so beautiful. It was love.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
